1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a newborn dummy and more particularly, to a newborn dummy which can detect a pressure applied to an abdomen of a newborn.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional newborn dummy is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-328067 (patent document 1), for example.
According to the above document, in order to grasp a moving distance of a head and values of impact shocks received at a chest and a hip and elucidate their occurring mechanism in case of a car accident, a newborn dummy having acceleration sensors at parts of a head, an upper part of a cervical vertebra, a chest and a hip is disclosed.
According to the newborn dummy disclosed in the patent document 1, since the acceleration sensors are provided at the head, the chest and the hip, an acceleration degree can be detected at each part but an occurring mechanism of an impact shock at an abdomen cannot be grasped. Although it is considered to provide a pressure sensor at the abdomen, since it is not possible to access the inside of the abdomen of the newborn dummy, there is a problem such that it is necessary to mount the pressure sensor directly at an external part of the abdomen, and an impact occurring mechanism in the abdomen of the newborn cannot be elucidated.